


如何在狼手下求生存

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 小段子形式
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 小段子形式，每一篇都可以當作小結尾。
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小段子形式，每一篇都可以當作小結尾。

叩叩。  
辦公室的門被敲響時，正是他最忙的時候。「請進。」

來人步伐沉穩地踏進辦公室，關上門。

「不好意思，等我回個信。」他快速敲擊鍵盤回信，並未抬頭，同時聽見對方拉動電腦椅就坐的聲音。他分神瞥去，瞧見他的上司隨興地坐在小圓桌旁，斜斜地靠著椅背，翹起腿，百無聊賴地看他工作。

唉。  
他在心裡嘆了口氣，只得加快速度，「快好了，再等等。」他再次瀏覽阿強提交的報告，確認數據沒問題，在「機檯變更確認單」上簽名。

接著，他又寫了一封客氣的公關信寄給客服部，讓客服工程師跟客戶解釋時，可以附上公司正式文件，說明最近出貨延遲是因廠商突然停產零件所造成的。

他喝了一口水，瞥向不遠處的上司。上司見他看來，不耐地問：「還沒好嗎？」

「就快了，再等一下。」他沒忍住嘴邊的嘆氣，將未處理但是不急的信件分到「待處理」的資料夾，他邊工作邊想，要不是上司丟給他這麼多工作，他早就該下班了。

他身兼客服部和製程部經理，看起來威風，其實作的是兩倍的工作量，薪水才多一點，根本不划算。

不遠處的男人深呼出一口氣，「還——」

「好了！」他在男人沒耐性的前一秒完工，快速關機，「可以下班了。」

「這才像話。」男人滿意地站起來，走到他身邊，他旋過椅子，面向男人，「外面——」

「還有兩個人。」男人拉開他的領口，他自然地偏過頭去，露出頸項。

男人俯下身，狠狠地吸吮他的頸子，輕微的麻癢感讓他抖了一下，「唔——」

糟糕，聲音漏出來了。  
他感覺到伏在他身上的男人更興奮了，正用牙齒輕輕摩過他的皮膚，彷彿在尋找可以下口的部位。

「今天冷氣壞了。」他突兀地說。

「所以？」男人的聲音含在嘴裡，模糊低沉。

「我不想把釦子扣起來。」他無奈，只能把話說得更明白。

下一刻，男人如狼般叼住他的頸子，他感覺到自己的皮膚陷在男人的齒間。不是太痛，也不太舒服，而且，一定會留下痕跡。

最近，他的工作效率愈來愈好，今天應該沒讓上司等太久，大概兩分鐘？

他呼出一口氣，在心裡讀秒。  
一百一十七、一百一十八、一百一十九、一百二十、一百二十一——  
男人突然放開了他的頸子，在齒痕處反覆舔吻，這對他來說，反而比方才的吸吮更令他心癢，他微微縮了一下，男人嘖了一聲，單手扣住他的腰，又狠狠吸了一口才退開。

他茫然地看著面前的上司，男人站直身體，嘴角勾起如狼般的笑，他瞬間清醒過來，動作快速地扣上領口的釦子。

「這不是扣了嗎？」男人低笑，「走了。」他轉身走向門口。

他提著公事包起身，看著男人站在門口，停了一下，才開門。

原來上司鎖門了。  
難怪那麼明目張膽。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小段子形式，每一篇都可以當作小結尾。

他走出辦公室，和外頭的下屬何馨憶打過招呼，便與上司往走廊去。

他按了電梯的下樓鍵，電梯很快抵達他們的樓層，他率先走進電梯，按往地下一樓的按鈕，又按著開門鍵，等上司緩步走進電梯。

上司走到他身後，電梯門在他眼前緩緩闔上。

電梯向下，他微微仰頭，漫無目的地盯著顯示樓層的數字跳動。

他從電梯的牆面看見上司站在他的斜後方，就在電梯正中間，他忽然想起電梯站位的理論，笑出一聲。

「笑什麼？」上司看著被反射在電梯牆面的他。

「我之前看過一本書，它說，電梯的站位跟骰子數很像，除了一以外。如果電梯裡只有一個人，他會站在控制面板前面。如果有兩個人，一個人會站在面板前，另一個會在他的斜對角。如果有第三個人進來，他就會站在第三個角落；第四個人會站在第四個角落，第五個人進來，就會站在中間。」他仔細想想，如果讓他來選，他的確會這麼做。

「最大限度地和陌生人保持距離嗎？」上司輕輕「呵」了一聲。

「不過你就站在正中間。可能是因為你是老大吧。」他小小取笑上司的作派，不意外地瞧見上司向他睨來一眼。

「那是因為我們不是陌生人，我沒必要離你那麼遠。」男人沉著聲。

他知道上司對這個話題感到無聊，識趣地收起笑意。

抵達地下一樓後，他跟著上司走到純黑的賓士後方。

男人腳步沒停，逕自往副駕駛座走去。

他連忙繞過車尾，走到駕駛座旁。

「你開。」男人隔著車頂，將車鑰匙在空中拋出一道漂亮的弧形。

他俐落地接下車鑰匙，拉開車門坐進去。

男人跟著坐進副駕，將椅背微微後仰，扣上安全帶，雙手環胸，閉目養神。

他啟動引擎後，熟練地調整後照鏡和後視鏡，按下古典愛樂電台，輕柔的古典樂在車裡流洩，一切準備就緒，他開出停車位。

開出公司後，他判斷車流，決定往快速道路開，同時分神往上司瞥上一眼。

男人的臉上滿是疲憊，渾身帶著剛出差回來的商旅氣息，他識相地將車速放慢，將車開得更平穩。

「真想叫建勇到你的部門實習。」

他在紅燈時瞥向閉著眼發牢騷的男人，客氣地笑，「別吧，那他會更討厭我。」他和吳建勇同是部門經理，這種事不可能發生。

「重點不是花了多少時間，而是完成多少事。」上司繼續抱怨，「交那個報告不知道在寫什麼。」

「啊，他可能覺得這樣寫更可以表達他想表達的重點。」他婉轉地替同事緩頰。

他雖然沒見過上司口中那份報告，但在年度會議時，他曾領教過對方的簡報技巧，大概知道上司不滿意的地方在哪裡。

儘管如此，他也不會趁機在上司面前編派同事的不是。

「呵。」男人哼出一聲，「下次出差你跟我去。」

「我要顧產線。」他想也沒想就回絕。

等他開上快速道路，才發現上司並沒有回話。

他專注在路況上，嘴裡仍得關心脾氣大的上司，「怎麼了？」

「我在想把你調到研發部的可能性。」男人沉吟著，似乎真的在考慮這件事。

他失笑道：「別吧，那你要讓吳建勇來顧產線？」

「絕對不行。」男人一秒拒絕。

「對吧。」他故作鎮定，心裡鬆了一口氣。對於上司興之所至就想把他調動到其他職位替換自己不滿意的人選，他已經找到方式來婉拒。

上一次，他就是歷練不夠，才不得不接下客服部經理的職位。

「真想叫你複製兩個人出來幫我工作。」男人嘆出一口氣，「我就不用這麼累。」

他噴笑道，「老闆，我的時間都給你了，你還想要怎麼樣？」

「就是覺得不夠啊。」上司又嘆，「這次出差真是，差點要被客戶洗臉。」

「其實客戶只是想看到我們公司的誠意。」他拿捏著該有的分際，說著上司也懂的道理，同時開下交流道，逐漸接近上司居住的社區。

「就讓我抱怨一下吧。」男人咕噥道，「又不能說給別人聽。」

他微微一笑，將賓士開進地下停車場。

他偕同上司走進電梯，他熟練地用手上的鑰匙感應電梯面板，按下十五樓，讓電梯向上爬升。

這棟大樓隱蔽性高，一層樓只有兩棟住戶。抵達十五樓後，他走在前頭，用鑰匙打開大門，率先踏進男人的居所。

門一關上，他習慣性地轉身，承接上司壓下來的吻。

男人的手摟上他的腰，他發出輕哼，配合地解開身上的襯衫。他脫下上衣，上司俯首，輕輕舔著自己在公司時留在他身上的齒痕，他敏感地呻吟出聲。

他從沒想過如何定義他和上司之間的關係。

他們既像情人，會在周末時一起過夜，又像上司下屬，於公於私，他從不違背上司給他的指令。

這一細想，這種遵從就會把情侶關係破壞殆盡。

這幾年，他們維持著同樣的互動方式，上班時間一起工作，下班時間就做愛。

他和男人對外都是單身，他想男人大概和他一樣，享受這種不用互相約束，卻互有歸屬的關係。而且，單一性伴侶可以解決很多問題，這可能也是男人總愛找他做愛的原因。

他偶爾想過，這種關係或許會在職場上換來一些特權，但上司對他的另眼相待早於他們的床伴關係，在那期間，上司交付給他的諸多職權，從不是用什麼交易換來的。

男人的吻逐漸往下，他的身體漸漸興奮起來。

「想什麼？」男人將他的腳抬到自己的腰間，狠狠挺入，他哼出了呻吟。

「沒。」他承接男人的撞擊，放鬆了身體，享受男人帶來的快意。

此刻，男人出差時固定的髮型被他抓得凌亂，埋在他身體裡硬挺隨著抽動更加熱燙，汗水淌下男人的臉頰，男人素來嚴厲經常帶著不耐的臉容盈滿了情慾。

他想，這段關係或許才是上司給他特權，唯有他能看見男人沉溺在慾望中的樣子。

他忽然笑了出來。

如果有一天，這段關係有了結果，無論要上一個標籤，或是要結束，反正，上司的年紀比他大，急的總是年紀更大的那個。


End file.
